


Stars and Boulevards

by cecilkirk



Series: fic prompts [11]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Joncer - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/pseuds/cecilkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night under the stars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Boulevards

“This is pretty cheesy, isn’t it?”

Jon shrugs. “Doesn’t mean it’s pointless.”

His point was valid. Stargazing was the proverbial teenage-romance thing to do, but maybe it had some of its weight in reality, in pertinence.

“The stars have always been there,” Jon says. “Do you ever think about that? Like, they’ve seen millions and millions of people do anything and everything imaginable for all of time. Can you imagine?”

Spencer looks over at Jon, grass blades kissing his cheek. “No, not really.”

Jon’s fingers drum on Spencer’s palm. It didn’t have the closure and beauty of handholding, but it was theirs. It was unique, something they crafted from their two intertwining existences. The interlocking of fingers didn’t seem like it would do whatever they shared justice; it almost seemed to border on sacrilege.

“Sometimes I feel really unimportant because my life is so short—like, I can’t possibly do anything of real lasting significance. I’m just me.” Jon strokes Spencer’s fingertips, almost gripping them. “But I also think that even just doing stuff like this gives my life meaning.”

“Stuff like looking at the stars?” Spencer asks.

Jon turns, smiling. “Stuff like being with you.”

Spencer blushes, grins, his jaw clenching at a sort of embarrassing joy.

“You know,” Spencer says, “you’re not unimportant. Even if you go on to do nothing of value in other people’s eyes, you still existed. You did things, and things happened. Action leads to reaction. The world would be completely different if you weren’t here.”

Jon props himself on his elbows. “Not the _whole_ world.”

“Well, maybe not,” Spencer says as he mirrors the action. “But mine would be.”

“I can’t believe how cheesy that was, Smith,” Jon says, a grin creeping across his features.

“Learn from the best.”

Jon rolls his eyes, but his smile widens. The image makes it hard for Spencer to breathe.

“It’s really cheesy to look at the stars. It’s absurdly cheesy. And clichéd. Maybe even borderline annoying. But I think I get it now. I think I get why people do it,” Spencer says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Spencer says, shuffling closer to Jon. “Once you find something more astonishing and beautiful and magnificent than the stars, you can make the comparison, and make a decision.”

Jon shuffles closer, and Spencer grins, cheeks burning. “What’s your decision, Spence?”

Spencer looks at Jon’s lips, dangerously close to his own. “I don’t ever need to look at the stars for the rest of my life.”

Jon beams, the annoyed kind of smile that comes from the embarrassment of being adored. He kisses Spencer, softly, briefly, and it’s the most saccharine experience Spencer has ever had. He closes his eyes, feeling the grass beneath his palms. He had solid ground beneath him and love in front of him; he would never need to ask the stars for knowledge ever again.


End file.
